The invention relates to an apparatus for holding an input unit for inputting control data for an electrical device, in particular to a printer or copier.
Printers and copiers are known in which the input unit, e.g. a keyboard and, if warranted, an associated display unit, is attached externally to the printer. Particular operating modes are selected via the keyboard during disturbance-free operation of the printer. Thus, for example, the number of pages to be printed, the print format or a particular print mode (simplex, duplex) can be selected. If a disturbance occurs in the printer, then control data are inputted via the keyboard by a qualified operator that cause localization or, respectively, removal of the error. A disadvantage is that the keyboard is relatively unprotected, so that undesired inputs can also take place, e.g. if an operating personnel lean on the keyboard or if objects are placed on it.
Keyboards are also known that are removed from a mechanical mount in the printer and are suspended in a sheathing panel of the device with holding elements. However, this requires a number of manual operations to be carried out by an operator, which worsen the operability of the printer.
From DE 43 31 110 A1, a withdrawable holding apparatus is known for a switching cabinet. However, due to the inclined construction of the held keyboard a larger constructive space is required in the switching cabinet. This also holds for the keyboard of a data processing installation addressed in the utility model G 82 12 927, which keyboard can be pulled out on a support.
From DE 31 03 481 C2, a withdrawable keyboard is known that however must be moved along a curved path.
In the utility model G 89 13 798, a withdrawable keyboard is explained that is tilted into an angled position outside the device. The guide mechanism required for this results in an unstable mounting of the keyboard in the operating position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,740 discloses an apparatus for holding an input unit that comprises a keyboard for inputting data. The apparatus, together with a display unit, can be pivoted about a pivot axle. The apparatus can be pivoted out of a vertical idle position into an approximately horizontal operating position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,032 and GB-A-2,133,222 disclose similar devices, whose input unit with a keyboard can be displaced exclusively in a horizontal plane. In the idle position, the input unit is pushed into a device, together with a display unit if necessary.
The object of the invention is to provide a simple, space-saving apparatus for holding the input unit, that is inclined to the horizontal in the operating position and that takes up little space inside the device when in the idle position.
This object is achieved by means of an apparatus of the type named above in that it has at least one guide element arranged on the input unit, which guide element is housed movably by a housing element arranged on the device. The input unit is thereby essentially movable in a plane between an idle position and an operating position. In the idle position, the input unit is mounted inside the device, and in the operating position the input unit can be actuated from the outside. The invention is based on the consideration that the input unit is to be available to an operator of the printer or copier only when the operator actually wishes to input control data and/or is authorized or, respectively, qualified for the input of control data. However, in the case (rare in comparison to the overall operating time) in which the operator requires the input unit, no great additional expense, and associated loss of time, should be allowed to arise for the operator. In the invention, a guide element is thus arranged at the input unit that enables a movement of the input unit in a plane between the idle position and the operating position. Supported by the guide element, the input unit can thus be moved in a linear fashion by the operator. This linear movement is conceivably simple, so that it can also be executed at a high speed by the operator. The input unit thus need not be guided along a curved path or suspended in a predetermined position. The invention thus enables rapid access to the input unit.
In the idle position, the input unit according to the invention is mounted inside the device, so that an accidental actuation is effectively prevented by a sheathing of the device. In the idle position, the input unit is thus hardly or not at all visible from the outside. The number of visible operating elements is reduced, so that the operation of the apparatus is simplified. In contrast, in the invention the input unit can be actuated freely from the outside in the operating position, so that the operator has an ergonomically advantageous freedom of operation.
In the invention, the housing element is arranged at an angle to the horizontal, so that the input unit is also slightly inclined in the operating position. The inclination is dependent on the height at which the input unit is arranged. It is selected such that an ergonomic operating position results for the operator during the inputting of the control data. By means of the inclination of the housing element, the input unit itself can be executed in a flat and therefore space-saving manner.
In an embodiment of the invention, the guide element is arranged in an edge region of the input unit, and a second guide element is arranged on an opposed edge region of the input unit. With the aid of two guide elements, the input unit can be held very stably, so that pressure forces during the inputting of the control data are well-compensated, and the input unit lies still during the inputting.
In a further embodiment of the invention, in the operating position the end of the guide element facing away from the device projects beyond the end of the housing element facing away from the device. This measure enables a compact construction of the holding apparatus to be achieved, since this apparatus can be withdrawn from the device in the manner of a telescope extension.
If, in another embodiment of the invention, in the operating position the guide element is fixed in its position by a snap element, then forces can also occur in the direction of motion of the input unit during the inputting of the control data, without a change of the position of the input unit. If the input unit is also fixed in the idle position, then an automatic movement of the input unit, due for example to shaking movements of the device during operation, or to gravity given an inclined mounting of the input unit, is prevented. If the snap element is arranged on the end region of the guide element facing the device, then a single snap element can be used both in the operating position and also in the idle position. A lever that is connected with the snap element and that ends near the input unit simplifies the actuation of the snap element.
The snap element can be constructed in such a way that a resetting element, such as for example a spring, automatically positions the snap element into a normal position that is also assumed when the guide element is fixed. The resetting force can be used for the braking of the input unit during movement into the idle position or, respectively, into the operating position. For this purpose, in the region of movement of the snap element there are inclined surfaces or slopes on which the snap element runs and these surfaces press the snap element out of its normal position shortly before achieving the idle position or the operating position of the input unit. Then as the distance from the normal position increases, an increasing braking effect develops on the slopes, whereby due to the connection of the snap element and the input unit the motion of the input unit is also braked. This braking of the input unit leads to an increase in the durability of the holding means, since high mechanical stresses due to impact are also avoided in the achieving of he idle position or the operating position. During the reaching of the idle position or the operating position, the input unit is also protected, by the braking apparatus, from vibrations that damage the input unit. As a braking apparatus, stop elements made of an elastic material are also used, which are preferably arranged on stop surfaces of the guide elements.
If a support surface is arranged on the end of the guide element facing away from the device, transverse to the direction of motion, operability increases, since an operator can support his hand surfaces on this support surface during the inputting of the control data. An actuation element for the actuation of the snap element is arranged in a hollow space underneath the support surface, so that the operator engages the support surface from underneath, and withdraws the input unit from the device in the manner of a drawer. The actuation element usefully runs over the entire width of the input unit, so that the access to the actuation element can take place reliably despite the blocking of the view by the support surface.
In an embodiment of the invention, the actuating element and the braking apparatus are coupled with one another in such a way that the braking apparatus is released when the actuating element is actuated. This measure enables frictionless movement of the input unit. As long as the input unit is guided by the hand of the operator, this determines the movement speed of the input unit. If the input unit slips out of the hand of the operator or is let go, the actuating element is no longer actuated, and the braking apparatus is now activated, thus preventing an impact of the keyboard when the idle position or operating position is reached.
If a locking means, preventing movement of the input unit into the operating position, is arranged in the direction of movement of the input unit in the idle position, access to the input unit can be limited effectively. Besides locks, a sheathing of the apparatus that can be removed only with a tool is also used as a locking means, which sheathing has to be removed anyway by a service technician in case of service. Thus, in case of service only a qualified person can input control data via the input unit, so that in particular misoperations by unqualified persons are excluded.